Mickey Mouse The Choking Dog
by Samie Seville
Summary: When Mickey comes home he finds his dog Pluto choking, When he takes Pluto to the vet, the vet calls him when hes gets home, and has called the police, and tells Mickey to get out of his house right away. Why has the vet called the police and what was Pluto choking on


This is based on a urban legend called the The Choking Doberman but I am calling it The Choking Dog since Pluto isn't a doberman. It's one of my favorite urban legends and i recommend checking the urban legend out. I hope you enjoy this story. This is my very first first fanfiction and i hope this isn't badly written. Please let me know what you think of it, and please don't steal this. Thank you!

Mickey Mouse Turned his red jeep into his driveway, exhausted but glad to be home, he was looking forword to a relaxing evening at home with pluto his faithful dog. Mickey turned off the jeeps engine and stepped out. clutching a bone in his hand for pluto, he opened his front door. Mickey half expected Pluto to jump upon him. Pluto here boy, come here boy. Mickey keep calling for pluto but he didn't get a answer, and that worried Mickey because everytime Mickey came home, Pluto would practically knock him down. Mickey was about to go upstairs when he heard a wheezing sound coming from the livingroom. He walked into the livingroom and saw pluto wheezing and gasping for breath and to his great horror he realised pluto was choking on something. Hang on boy. Mickey rushed to pluto and attempting to dislodge the item Pluto was choking on. Mickey groaned it had been minutes since Mickey had found pluto choking and he still hadn't been able to dislodge the item Pluto was choking on. sighing Mickey carefully picked up pluto and carried him outside to his jeep. Hang on pluto everything will be fine as soon as i get you to the vet. Mickey said while stroking pluto. Mickey parked in the veterinary hospital parking lot, hopped out and carried pluto into the the office waiting room, Doc pluto needs help right away, he's choking on something and i can't get the item dislodged. Pluto's veterinarian took one look at him and told Mickey to bring pluto into the room and lay him on the table. He took one look at pluto and said. I am going to have to operate on pluto, Mickey and it will be a while. Why don't you go home and i will call you after i operated on Pluto ok. Mickey nodded and left a whimpering pluto at the veterinary hospital and drove home. Mickey opened the front door to his house and was about to sit down on the couch to watch a horror movie on tv when his cellphone rang. Picking it up he saw it was the vet, and thought the vet was calling him to tell him pluto's operation has been a success and answered his cellphone. He was about to say something when the vet said. Mickey you need to get out of the house and get to a friend's house right away. Why do i need to get out of the house asked Mickey? Just get to a friends house right away, i called the police, and they are on there way. hurry up ok. Mickey hung up and ran to Goofy's house. Please let Goofy or Max be home Mickey said as he knocked on Goofy's door. The door squeaked open and Max peeked his head out. Oh Mickey it's you, when i heard someone knocking on the door, i didn't know who it would be at this hour. What's up? Max is Goofy here or are you by youself? Yes my dad is here why? I had to take pluto to the vet because he was choking on something, and the vet just called me and told me to get out of the house and get to a friend's house. He called the police and i don't really know what is going on. Max led Mickey to the livingroom and told him to wait while he went to go get his dad. Hey dad Mickey is here, he had to take Pluto to the vet, and the vet called the police and told Mickey to get out of his house for some unknown reason. Is it ok if he stay's with us. Goofy turned toward Max. Sure Mickey can stay with us as long as he needs too. Goofy and Max walked back to the livingroom. Hey Mic you can stay as long as you want to. Thanks Goofy said Mickey. No problem Mic. Mickey could the the police sirens go to his house and decided to call the vet and ask what was going on. The vet picked up and demanded a answer. Mickey heard the vet sigh and then finally answered. There was a burglar in your house and the thing Pluto was choking on was three of his fingers, and that's why Pluto was having so much trouble breathing and everything. Thanks Doc Mickey said, and then hung up. Did you find anything out Mic asked Goofy? Yeah i did, it seems i had a burglar in my house and Pluto bit three of his fingers and that's why he was choking. Wow Mickey Pluto is a hero. Said Goofy. Is Pluto going to be alright ask Max? Yeah he is fine. That's good. Max said. It sure is Max, said Mickey. Ok everyone time for bed said Goofy. Mickey slipped under the blanket and smiled, glad to know Pluto was fine. When he picked up Pluto from the vets he was going to have to take Pluto out for a special treat. Mickey drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. The End


End file.
